


Papai 2: Pining for Paternity Wear

by gimmefire



Series: Papai [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, sitting around doing nothing because of my head was bad enough. Soon I'll be doing the same thing, only this time it'll be like carrying around a tyre that I can't put down."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papai 2: Pining for Paternity Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Continued blame for this is on [](http://pendingprogress.livejournal.com/profile)[**pendingprogress**](http://pendingprogress.livejournal.com/) and [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/43cf235ef664eace06639a4d109acc50/tumblr_miu7h9796l1qkrlxso1_500.jpg) photo. Takes place mid-February 2010. Graciously beta'd by [evaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/evaine). :)

Felipe let out a groan. It started off quiet, a resentful little thing in the back of his throat, then rose into something loud and hearty before tailing off into a whine. He scuffed towards the bed and slumped down inelegantly, leaning back on his elbows and steadfastly refusing to acknowledge the sympathetic smile he knew Rubens was giving him.

The baby bump was really getting in the way. His back was killing him.

"This is such a pain in the ass," he murmured. "Not the baby – I don't think any baby would want their parent to suffer like this – this part before the baby. _This_ part," he pointed animatedly towards his bulging stomach. "You know, sitting around doing nothing because of my head was bad enough. Soon I'll be doing the same thing, only this time it'll be like carrying around a tyre that I can't put down. And _everything_ aches."

He awkwardly pushed himself up, spreading his legs wide so he could lean forward and rub his knuckles at the small of his back. Rubens picked up the crumpled pile of sheets Felipe had rather hastily dumped on the nearest shelf when discomfort had gotten the better of him. "I did say that putting away linen isn't a two man job."

"I just couldn't bear to be apart from you," Felipe said flatly before sighing. "I'm tired of being big, tired of not being able to train like I used to. I'm _really_ tired of not driving, and I'm tired of waiting for Ralph Lauren to make paternity wear."

Rubens chuckled softly, watching Felipe with a lopsided smile. "I love you more every day." Felipe rolled his eyes at that and Rubens's tone turned beseeching. "Aw, don't make that face, it's true!"

Pushing himself to his feet with a grunt – he hated any offers of help to stand up, it made him feel useless – Felipe rested his hands atop his bump and looked at Rubens pointedly. "Will you love me when I do nothing except complain about my back and how bored I am?"

"Of course!" Rubens exclaimed, plopping the remainder of the sheets on their rightful shelf, closing the cupboard door and shrugging loosely. "I have for the last two months, haven't I?"

Felipe scowled indignantly and pressed on, suddenly intent on finding the point when he'd be unbearable and Rubens wouldn't love him. "Will you love me when the baby kicks me in the bladder and I pee myself a little bit?"

"I'll make sure you get to a bathroom wherever we are," Rubens promised, placing a hand over his heart. He tilted his head and made a speculative suggestion. "Maybe we should take spare pairs of boxer shorts around with us in case it happens when we're out somewhere."

Felipe's shoulders sank and he looked in mild despair as he imagined his dignity slipping away with each passing day. His body was doing things it supposedly wasn't hitherto designed for; his brain certainly wasn't designed to cope with all the hormones and emotions that went with carrying a baby. He struggled to feel like himself most days, and right then baby movement-induced incontinence was just a wholly depressing prospect. Rubens's suggestion of 'spare pants on days out' didn't make him feel any better.

He looked over to his left at his distinctly wider than usual reflection in the bedroom's long mirror, tugging his oversized shirt up to reveal his sizeable stomach. The dusting of hair there still looked peculiar without context, as if this was merely a beer belly.

He sighed, rubbing at uneven purple lines on the underside of his bump and spoke almost to himself, tone resigned. "Will you love me even as my stretch marks get worse and worse?"

His forlorn gaze was only pulled from the mirror when he caught movement in his peripheral vision, and on looking around he found Rubens bending to press his lips to the exposed stomach.

"I will kiss every one of them," Rubens murmured as he straightened up. Felipe's expression softened somewhat, though his pout remained. He tried to think of something else Rubens could stop loving him over, determined to prove _something_ , but in the face of that puppydog, heartfelt look he was finding it difficult.

A mischievous smirk finally appeared on Rubens's lips. "You're trying to stay annoyed at me, is it working?"

Felipe scowled again, poking Rubens repeatedly in the stomach until he squirmed away, laughing. "How about I kick _you_ in the bladder so you pee yourself a little?"

He gave a mildly resentful look as Rubens held up his hands in surrender, still chuckling, and returned to him with a visible degree of caution. Felipe didn't resist when he slid an arm across his shoulders, pulling him close and watching his reflection. "Maybe you should call Rob and find out if you can get that oil stuff Lucy used on her stretch marks," Rubens suggested.

"Call my pregnancy engineer," Felipe said with a soft laugh as he leaned against the other man, feeling calmed as Rubens's hand settled on his stomach. Rob had been as baffled as anyone upon learning of Felipe's pregnancy, but once the shock had worn off he was both willing and eager to pass on advice, recommend things and help out where he could. 'Pregnancy engineer' had become a nickname Rob was proud of. Well, tolerant of, at least.

Felipe raised his head from Rubens's shoulder and kissed his partner's cheek, mumbling a weary 'love you' into the stubbled skin.

"Do you want to help me start dinner now?" Rubens asked. Felipe nodded in reply even as he winced and stretched. Rubens laughed affectionately, palming the small of Felipe's back. "I was kidding, I'll take care of it. Backrub later. You're allowed to take it easy, okay?" he said, stealing a brief kiss before heading for the door .

"Didn't you know?" Felipe called after him. "I'm running a marathon tomorrow!"

Alone with just his reflection for company, Felipe eyed himself one more time and shuffled back to the bed, sitting and carefully easing himself back into a reclining position. He scratched his stomach and smiled. "Unless you want to play for Sao Paulo when you grow up, try not to kick me too hard from now on," he advised his bump.

The baby seemed to be asleep, Felipe not having felt much movement in the last five or so minutes – and wow, had baby movement been a hell of a sensation to get used to – so perhaps this was a good time for a catnap. Hooking an arm behind his head as a makeshift pillow, Felipe let his head rock to the side to look at the empty space between the bed and the chest of drawers, trying to visualise the item that would soon be resting there. Very soon, in fact; it was winging its way from Italy at that very moment, a month after Luca had promised him a one-of-a-kind cot as a gift from Ferrari. Felipe had to wonder if it would be a hand carved piece of intricate, polished Italian wood or a striking creation made from smooth carbon fibre...

Thoughts of intensive training, driving, one day resuming the professional life he had before his accident were occupying his mind more and more lately, to sit alongside the anxiety of being a father in a few months. Caught between wanting his pregnancy to be over with and harbouring the quiet fear that he wasn't truly ready for fatherhood, let alone fatherhood and a jet-set career, Felipe took comfort in Rubens's usually calm presence and the current constant, not matter how frustrating it could be sometimes, of his bump. Their baby.

"Things might be crazy for the three of us," he murmured, beginning to drift off. He kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them to his stomach, his voice lowering to a whisper. "But we'll be good to each other, okay?"


End file.
